Princess Ride
by Cachelle
Summary: Max is the Princess of the South in a small country named Mila when she meets Fang, Prince of the North, her life turns upside down, maybe even for the better. Follow Max, Fang and Iggy on their many crazy adventures in this unusual love story!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Ride Chap. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR **

**Dictator: Ok this is my new story, it takes place in my imaginary world, so things go my way! **** hehe**

"Max! What the heck do you think you're wearing!" My mom screamed when I ran down the spiral staircase into the foyer.

"Well mom considering that all of the other articles of clothing I own are frilly dresses, of course I'm going to wear this!" I said right to her face, I'll get into trouble for that later.

"The school has a uniform! If you go like that then you'll get kicked out!" She yelled back. I liked what I was wearing, jeans and a white t-shirt with a logo for Hershey's chocolate, my Puma shoes were red and white, hey at least it matches. I walked nonchalantly over to sit on my huge couch that sat on the outskirts of the giant foyer.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked innocently.

"Max just please go change into one of your dresses and put your hair up, I'm done talking about this." She stated with authority. The school uniform was wear whatever kind of dress or tux you want, just as long as the dresses where disgustingly girly and poofy, all the girls have to wear their hair in a tight bun on the top too.

All in all, I hated it, but that's what I get for being born into the royal family. The Rides (That's me) ruled the southern half of Mila (DN: Don't judge me I couldn't think of a name .) The northern half of Mila is ruled by the Pleasants, they controlled more land than us and the capitol Gecko (DN: Don't ask) is in the northern part.

My family consists of the queen of the south, or my mother whose name is Lucille she has dark blond hair that falls just at her shoulders, she's very short but very skinny, she also has sea green eyes that pierce through the toughest demeanor. My father, the king, Max, who right now is off at war with the other country Palia, is very kind and caring, he's a wonderful king. My name is Max Jr., let's just say that they wanted a boy, I have a blondish brown hair color, the brown coming from my father. I have chocolate brown eyes, like my father and I am very tall, again like my father. I guess you could say I'm a daddy's girl. I'm an only child, I've always wanted a younger sister or something but that never happened.

I got up grumbling at my mothers disrespect towards my wardrobe and sprinted up the staircase. I ran through the various hallways in my palace. I finally reached my door and walked into my room. My room is awesome, it has dark brown walls with a window that has a view of the river that divides the northern and southern parts of Mila. My bed is a queen that sits in the middle of my room, I have an L-shaped desk nestled in the corner with my new HP touch-smart computer (DN: I want one of those so bad!) My I-phone and doc are right next to that. I have a HUGE bookshelf with all of my favorite books, from Shakespeare to Patterson I have them all. My vanity is next to my bookshelf, it's filled with unnecessary items such as perfume and jewelry. I have a couch next to the bookshelf where I nap and hide the secret entrance to the underground bomb shelter, in case Palia tries to bomb our castle.

I walked over to my window and stared at the river it was non-polluted and very green, which means it's healthy. The trees surrounding it are changing from their dark green to deep reds, burnt oranges, and yellowy yellows it was beautiful.

Mila was an island, but a river separates the northern and southern sections, as I said before. Gecko is right across the river, it has gleaming towers and buildings, and it also has many boats pulling up to drop off whatever load they have for the day.

I tore my gaze away from the view and walked to my ginormic closet. I stepped in and gazed at all of the colors, I had blue dresses and green dresses, pink dresses, red dresses. It was a lot to take in, and I still can't get used to it. I choose a white dress that hugs my curves, it has a bodice that ties to each side, kind of like a shoelace, except it ties in the back, it flares out and ends at the ankles. I walked over to my shoes and chose some white heels that I know for sure I wouldn't fall in, and stepped into them. I walked over to my vanity and put my hair in a loose bun, I had some hair falling in my face. I chose a diamond chandelier necklace and drape it across my neck. I walked out into the stone hallway and carefully went to the staircase… again.

"Much better." My mom said from the chair she was reading on.

"Whatever." I huffed, and then I stomped out of the foyer onto the front yard. My front yard was full of grass and ginormic gardens blooming with various kinds of flowers in every type of color. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the yard complete with dolphins spitting water out of their mouths into mouths of sharks, then the sharks spit the water into the pool area. It was kind of disgusting. I trekked the well worn path of stone towards the garage.

I entered through the side door, and found my car. My car is a black Porsche Boxter, it's a pretty old car but I love it. I climbed in trying not to ruin my _dress. _I put the car in gear and backed out of the garage and onto the street. I drove along country roads passing small towns. I came to the Bridge, the Bridge is probably the most important thing on our whole island, it keeps us in contact with the Northerners, and vice versa. The River is to strong to swim across.

I drove across the Bridge and into Gecko. I passed the Capitol building where my family and Fang's family meet to make laws, and discuss the war. I drove by the grocery, the tailor, and the contractor until I finally came across the Academy, my school. I got out of the car and ran up the steps, only to run into something tall and wearing black.

**Dictator- OOOH total cliffy, no I'm totally kidding, because I know we all know what she ran into ;). How was it? I appreciate reviews! Oh yeah by the way, it gets waaay better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Ride Chap. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

DN: Remember she hasn't met the Pleasant's yet

I looked up at the brick wall I ran into, and realized it wasn't a brick wall at all. It was a guy, a very tall guy, a very muscled guy. It was Fang the prince of the North, I just ran right into him too, can my day get any better? (Please take time to note my sarcasm).

"Can I help you?" He asked looking directly at me with this steely glint in his eye. Fang had midnight black hair with light grey eyes; he had ropy muscles that I can tell where pretty much everywhere. He was probably the tallest person I had met today.

I put on my I'm an innocent girl expression and answered "No, but would you mind getting out of my way?" I wanted to rip his throat out.

He stared at me, not moving, he probably doesn't even know who I am. Come on people I'm the princess of the dang South! Does that mean nothing to you!

He stepped out of the way and held his arm outwards. "Go right ahead, princess." Stupid gentlemen Fang. I stepped around his arm, out of range and trudged up the steps towards the main entrance.

I walked in and stared at all the things that I hadn't seen over the summer, such as the chandelier in the main hallway, and the plush carpets that carpeted pretty much everywhere in this school, except for the cafeteria, science rooms, and the bathrooms, that's all hardwood. We didn't have lockers like the public schools. It's kind of funny what we do, us girls have to have one male carry around our books for the whole year. It's to help the men get stronger for the war, because while they carry our twenty pound books, they have to carry their own twenty pound books. Ha-ha.

I didn't have any books yet because the school provides them for me. I'm the only kid from the South that comes to the Academy. So for publicity or something they give me my books and whatever else I need for free, I'm also the princess, so I guess that helps.

I maneuvered around the students who were going to their classes. I made it to the front office and waited at the back of the line. This is the line of all the kids that have to get their schedules, like me. I finally made it to the front of the line.

"I'm here for my schedule, and my supplies." I stated

"I'm sorry but we just made a new rule, all students need to buy their own textbooks, and supplies." By this point I was fuming, they couldn't have told me that I would need to buy my own books and supplies! "But here's your schedule." Oh yeah that makes me so much happier. I stomped out of the office and checked my schedule.

1st hour- AP Language Arts, Mrs. Robertson

2nd hour- Algebra 2, Mr. Cahill

3rd hour- Gym, Mr. Miller

4th hour- Cross Country Practice, Mr. Ferguson

5th hour- AP Chemistry, Mrs. James

6th hour- Italian 2, Mrs. Robinson

7th hour- Piano practice, Mr. Jack

Great I specifically asked to not have gym before my cross country practice. Gym always wears me out, but cross country is going to absolutely kill me. I love the piano though, I'm not very good but my private tutor is an amazing teacher. Dang, I'm in all advanced classes this year; I'm going to be working my butt off!

The reason I have the two practices on my schedule is because in this school, you either have to take a music class, or a sport. My mother being the queen wanted me to be well-rounded, so I get piano and cross country! Yah.

There are no grades in this school, everyone is expected to be smart, so no grades, so that is why I'm in all of these advanced classes.

I got to my first period AP English class late. Mrs. Robertson gave me a glare, but returned to talking about something that probably isn't important. I took the only empty seat, next to a boy, he was strawberry blond and very, very tall, even taller than Fang. He didn't have many muscles though, and his eyes where a really light blue.

"Now that Princess Ride has given us the gift of her presence we can start assigning, the book carriers." Mrs. Robertson said with authority. "Lisa, your carrier can be…. Prince Fang." I thought it was funny how she had to address us as Prince and Princess. I looked over at Lisa, she was probably the most popular girl at school, and she wasn't nice at all. She had a smug look on her face, probably happy that she has royalty carrying her books. I looked at Fang too, a grimace had taken a place on Fang's face, he didn't look very excited to have to carry all of Lisa's stuff for the whole year. "Princess Max, your carrier can be…. Prince Iggy."

"Who's Prince Iggy?" I asked looking around the room at all of the kids sitting at their desks, not one of them looked like a prince, well besides Fang.

I heard a throat clear next to me and saw the strawberry blond half raise his hand. "I'm prince Iggy." He looked kind of embarrassed. Oops.  
"That's cool." I gave him a smile to know that I accepted him as my partner, and he smiled back. I saw Fang taking in our exchange with a watchful eye, what was that about, oh yeah, Iggy's his brother, he's probably very protective of him.

It continued on like that for the next half an hour, and then Mrs. Robertson read us all of her class rules. I looked at Iggy out of the corner of my eye and saw him mouthing Mrs. Robertson's words and adding things when she finished sentences, like "I'm stupid" and "I have no life" I started laughing to myself quietly. Mrs. Robertson looked my way and said "Is something funny Miss Ride?"

Dang it. I was caught. "Umm, no… I was just having one of my….. hyperactivity fits!" The room erupted into laughter. Dang why did I say that? Then the bell rang. I jumped quickly out of my seat and briskly walked to the door.

"Do you have any books?" I jumped around getting ready to slap whoever said that, but saw that it was only Iggy.

I laughed, thinking that it was Lisa trying to scare me. "No, I was supposed to be given my books, but due to some stupid new rule. I now have to buy my own things, so I guess you're off the hook for today." I said.

"Oh well, then what's your next class?" He asked.

I looked down at my schedule "Algebra 2."

"Cool, that's my next class. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

**Dictator: Now what do you think? Some pretty weird plot twists huh? I was thinking the same thing when I made Max not have Fang for her book carrier, I was all WHAT! It was actually a very comical experience because I'm the writer and all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Ride Chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

**Dictator-Okay so some of you are probably wondering if this is a Miggy, well, I can't disclose this information, because then I would be giving things away. So enjoy! Oh and I have a reviewer (****PaRaM0rE-0394****) ****who made a review about why Fang got paired with Lisa (or Lissa) hehe. I didn't pair Fang with Max to stop a cliché. You all where probably waiting for Fang to get paired with Max, so I stopped it. I'm not a person who likes to write clichéd material hehe, or anything people are expecting, at least I try not to. **

I hate first days of school.

All we do is discuss the class rules that we all know, and if we're lucky we get some early learning! Yah.

I walked with Iggy to my next class, we talked about stupid things such as the weather, his cat, Twinkles (Even though he claims that his sister Angel named him) and our favorite cereal cornflakes. All in all it was a very interesting conversation. We made it to class and Mr. Cahill put me in the back next to Lissa, and Iggy next to his sister Nudge.

"Hey hyperactivity disorder." Lissa said as I took my seat. She started twitching like when she's told that they ran out of that hideous pink nail polish she wears.

"Hey I didn't know that you had bees in your pants!" I practically screamed, everyone looked back at me and just stared. I guess that sounded funnier in my mind than it did out loud. Iggy laughed, good old Iggy. I sunk lower in my seat, while Lissa was now thinking of a new way to use my comment against me. My life stinks.

Mr. Cahill was completely oblivious to what happened too. I think that teachers have this strange aura. If they don't want to deal with something they ignore it. Like right now for instance. Lissa had finally figured out what to make fun of me for. She was now officially calling me bee girl, well at least it's better than my comeback of 'hey I didn't know you had bees in your pants' gosh I'm so dumb.

"Hey bee girl, can I borrow some paper?" Lissa asked me even though her binder was open, and I could see that she had loads of paper.

"Lissa, oh my gosh, are you seriously asking me that? Even though you saw me walk in without paper." I tried to make her look stupid again, but she just gave me this dumb 'WTF' look. I hate her.

"Princess Ride, why aren't you taking these notes?" Mr. Cahill asked me.

"Um, because I don't have any paper." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Principal's office now, Princess Ride." Crap, mom's going to kill me, I can see it now a funeral miles long full of people who don't like me and/or don't know me. I'll have to tell Lissa to stay away. I walked out of the room not missing Iggy's sympathetic glance. I smiled at him and made my way down the hallway. I reached the principal's office and walked up to the secretary.

She looked genuinely shocked to see me, I usually steer clear of the principal's office. "Princess Ride, what are you doing here?"

"I didn't have any paper for algebra class, so I was sent up here, and oh yeah, I 'smarted off' to the teacher"

She shook her head and told me that the principal was busy, so I was sent to the waiting room.

Off the office is a waiting room, the waiting room consists of three chairs and a table. It's usually only used for students who have to wait for the principal.

This stinks, today is not my day. I walked into the waiting room, and I saw none other than Fang. I looked at him and he shot me this smug look, it said ha-ha.

Fang was sitting in the middle of the three chairs, so I guess I had to sit next to him, dang it. I took my seat and stared at the wall, not really wanting to talk to him. I noticed his eyes on me, but I kept staring straight ahead. Until finally he said "Your that girl that plowed into me this morning." It wasn't a question.

"What's it to you?" I asked him finally looking his way.

The smug look was back, "I think it's everything to me, considering I was the one you ran into, you didn't even apologize." He was pretending to be hurt, but I could totally tell he wasn't.

I sighed, wanting to avoid the subject "What are you in for?"

Fang's look said that this conversation wasn't over, but responded "A teacher told me to pay attention, I said no, the teacher said and I quote 'where is your respect young man?' and then I said up your butt. He was pretty mad at my comment so he sent me up here." I looked at him for a second and then started laughing. I haven't heard that one before. "Soo, what are you in for?"

I finally stopped laughing and answered "I didn't have any paper for class, and then I pretty much smarted off to the teacher."

"That doesn't sound too bad, at least you didn't tell the teacher that your respect was up his arse." We both started laughing at that, but principal Burnes came in. She was an okay principal, but she always treated us royals pretty harshly whenever we came in, something about being a royal means that you need to be perfect, yah right.

"Mr. Pleasant, Mrs. Ride. There is no excuse for this behavior. I've already talked to both of your teachers, and they say the only suitable punishments for both of you will be detention for the whole week." I groaned and Fang sunk lower in his seat.

"You are dismissed." She finally said, and we walked out.

We were walking down the hallway, when Fang turned to me and pulled something out of his binder. "This should solve your problems." He put paper in my hands, and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, lunch was stupid, because like me, Iggy was an outcast. So we sat alone. Everyone kept calling me bee girl, news travels fast, but Iggy is really cool and we had some pretty hilarious conversations concerning a new bomb Iggy was making and Fang's underwear.

We finally made it out of the building and I saw my Porsche. "Max, wait I want you to meet the rest of my family." Iggy said. He was pointing at a little group of people who were talking and laughing, I guess that's his family.

"Okay."

We made it over to his family and they stopped talking and stared at me. Iggy waved, grabbed my hand and dragged me over. He let go of my hand and said "Everyone this is Max, Max this is my family." There were four other people there including Fang. One girl had green eyes, and dark brown hair, she had a pretty mocha skin color. There was also a girl and a boy they were both about the same height, and had blond hair and blue eyes. They were probably only thirteen, whereas the brown haired girl was probably fifteen, Iggy, who was seventeen, Fang, who was eighteen.

"Oh my gosh, Iggy she's so pretty! Is she your girlfriend!?" The brown haired girl asked.

Iggy and I laughed "No Nudge, she isn't my girlfriend." I looked over at Fang who was staring at us intently. Overprotective brother I assume, and no, I don't like Iggy that way.

Iggy pointed to the brown haired girl "That's Nudge." She smiled at me. Then he then pointed to the blond haired boy and girl "The boy is Gazzy, and the girl is Angel." Gazzy and Angel waved simultaneously. "And that's Fang." He pointed to Fang.

"We've met." I muttered. Fang was still staring at me.

"Huh really, I didn't….. Ohhh, Max is the girl who ran into you this morning Fang, right?" Iggy asked.

"Yes Iggy, she is the girl. What's it to you?" Oh that little…. Making fun of me by stealing my insult. I soo need to get revenge on him.

I saw Principal Burnes walk by, and a thought came to me. "Hey Fang aren't we supposed to be in detention?" I asked loudly enough for Mrs. Burnes to hear.

"I…" Fang began

"Why yes you two are supposed to be in detention, thanks for reminding me, oh yeah, and Fang you're supposed to join a sport, your father's orders." Mrs. Burnes said "I'll walk you two in I suppose." Fang sent me a death glare, and started walking towards the building, I followed suite and we ended up walking together.

"Max, I'm so going to get you back for this, you wait and see." Fang said matter-of-factly, oh my gosh, I just saw my life flash before my eyes, I am dead.

**Dictator-So did you like it? I think I started a war between Max and Fang. This is not going to end well…. Maybe ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Ride Chap. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

**Dictator- Hey guys I'm back! (Even though I was never gone.) Here is my new Chapter! By the way, no history because they are the history. Hehe.**

Another thing I can add to my list of Hatred is detention. It is by far the most boring thing in the whole world. Here I am stuck in my own mess bored out of my dang mind. See if it wasn't for me, Fang and I would probably be at home doing whatever we normally do, but because I wanted revenge on Fang, I had to sacrifice myself, and sacrifice I did.

I was staring at the white board, hand on my cheek thinking about what I was going to eat when I got home. When a giant ball of paper smacked me upside the head. I looked behind me, but only saw a couple of boys and a girl. I glared but grabbed the paper anyway, I unfurled it and read the note.

_Meet me in the northern palace courtyard at 5:00_

_-You'll figure it out _

I have a pretty good idea who this is from, but I'm not going to say anything. I looked behind me again and this time I saw Fang staring out the window, looking even more bored than I actually am. He saw me and shot me a look that said 'We should break out of here'. I shook my head, I was not going to break out of detention! We didn't actually have a teacher who watched us during detention, but at the end a teacher came in and cataloged who was there and who wasn't. It was actually really cool because then no one watches us.

Fang walked over and whispered "We'll sneak out of here, and before detention ends we'll sneak back in, got it."

"Fine, whatever, but if we sneak out of here we aren't taking any cars, and we're going to a store so I can get my textbooks and supplies." Fang groaned but nodded. He pried the window open when no one was looking and hopped out. It was a two story drop! I looked down, and there he was on his feet smiling at me as to say 'I bet you can't jump' I sneered at him. I threw my heels out the window at him, but he dodged them and laughed.

Then I jumped.

It was a rush! All of the wind in my hair (there goes my bun) and the feeling of never touching ground. I saw the ground getting closer and closer, stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I do this again!

I hit the ground with an earth shattering crack, I rolled off the ground and jumped up landing on my feet. I looked up seeing if anyone heard my fall. Luckily no one did. "Smooth." I glared at Fang, I thought it was smooth.

"Well considering I've never actually jumped out of a building, I thought that was pretty good."

"Well not everyone can jump out of a building as good as I can."

"Wow, arrogant much?"

"I'm not arrogant, I just have a positive outlook on myself, and I was kidding anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey genius, if this was such a brilliant plan, did you figure out a way for us to get back in?" He looked stunned for a second. Oh great I'm so dead, I'm going to get caught. Dang today is really, really not my day.

I rolled my eyes again. "Max to the rescue…" I muttered loud enough for Fang to hear and send me a glare. I laughed and searched for my heals. I found them in one of the rose bushes near the first floor.

"Fang, I have a situation."

"What did you do Max?" Fang asked with a knowing expression. He threw my shoe into the rose bush!

"Could you pretty please get my shoe out of the rose bush." I gave him the Bambi eyes that I had perfected on my mother.

"Gosh Max, not the Bambi eyes, the kids give them to me all the time!" Fang groaned but complied. He got down on his hands and knees and began crawling into the bush. I heard a couple ouches, a few groans, and even a few quiet yells; all in all it was pretty hilarious. Fang came out then all scraped and cut with a yellow heal. I started laughing even harder, because that wasn't my shoe! I had actually found my shoe a couple of minutes ago, I guess Fang found some other girls shoe, thinking it was mine, and threw it in the bush!

"Max what's so funny, and I have your shoe." I started laughing even harder.

"Fang! That isn't my shoe!" Fang had a shocked expression on his face, that slowly turned to anger when he saw that both of my shoes where on my feet.

That's when I saw the huge gash across his cheek. It was bleeding and would probably need stitches. I gasped and ran over to him. I touched the gash and he winced. I looked into his eyes and asked "Are you okay?" He just looked at me. "Fang. I asked if you where okay."

He kept staring at me and finally yelled "Max I got cut up by a bush because you wouldn't tell me that you already had your shoes!"

"Yes." And then I did the worst thing I could possibly do…. I started laughing. I was rolling on the ground mumbling things like 'Fang got attacked by a bush' and 'die bush die!' in between laughs. Fang heard what I was saying and finally cracked he got on the ground next to me and started laughing just as hard.

But that was when Iggy decided that it was time to crash our party. "Hey guys! What are you doing on the ground?" That made Fang and I laugh even harder. "What?" Iggy has this childlike quality in him that I like, it makes life interesting.

I got up and walked over to Iggy. "Fang and I are ditching detention to go shopping for my school supplies."

"Man, you guys are rebels."

"Well I didn't want to shop for school supplies, but she's making me, hey do you want to come?" Fang asked Iggy.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Wait, if you're here, than where are the kids?" Fang asked with terror in his voice, he really does love these kids.

"Chill man, Nudge has them taken care of, they're going whaling with Jim." I had absolutely no idea who Jim was, or even what whaling is.

Fang noticed my look of confusion "Whaling is pretty much fishing for whales, and Jim is my dad's best friend. Nudge has a real talent for whaling, and the little kids love watching her in action." Oh that's actually pretty cool.

"That's really cool." I said

"Well Max, considering you still need you supplies, don't you think we should get going?" Iggy asked.

"Okay." I trudged passed him and made my way onto the street. I kept walking waiting for the boys to catch up. Fang caught up first and was walking beside me, then Iggy. We came upon the general store, the general store only sold household items, such as telephones, parchment, regular paper, pens, pillows, blankets, etcetera. I walked in and smelled new book smell. Fang and Iggy came in behind me, and we started the search for supplies!

"Fang, I'm putting you and Iggy on actual supplies duty, while I find the books!"

"You got it boss!" Iggy saluted me, grabbed Fang's arm, and they walked away.

He is so weird sometimes. I reached the textbooks and chose an Algebra 2 book, an Advanced Chemistry book, a Spanish 2 book, and an Advanced English book. That should do it. I then decided to listen in on Fang and Iggy's conversation.

I peeked around the corner of the aisle watching them try to figure out what to get me. "Fang, what kind of notebook should we get her, I don't even know what girls like?! Oh yeah, and don't get something to heavy, I have to carry this stuff."

"I don't know I'm just as confused as you are. Um do you think that she likes ponies? And stop whining about carrying Max's stuff, at least you don't have to carry Lissa's"

"I don't think so, how about these unicorns, all girls like unicorns right? And I don't like Lissa at all, she's not very nice, especially to Max."

"Yah, lets get her the unicorn one. Max never told me Lissa was mean to her."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't really care. Did you hear Lissa call her bee girl?

"No, but I knew that someone was being called bee girl. Dumb name could Lissa get any stupider?" Fang asked incredulously

"Nope. Okay now we need paper, well that's easy." Iggy grabbed some paper off of the shelf. "Now we need pencils." Fang grabbed the pencils. "Crud, now we need to get her a folder, just get the unicorn one."

"That's all of it right?" Fang asked still confused on the whole, 'does Max like unicorns or ponies' thing.

"Yah lets buy it and go." They walked towards the cashier the same time I did, I didn't want them to think that I was spying on them!

"Did you find all of my supplies?" I asked the boys even though I already knew the answer.

"Yep all of it." Iggy said like he was proud of it, which he probably was. I put my textbooks on the counter, and paid the cashier. Then we walked out. We were on the road on our way back to school when Iggy asked "Max, come on, could you get any heavier textbooks? I have to carry these around all year!"

"Suck it up and be a man Iggy!" Fang yelled jokingly.

Fang and Iggy started having this stupid conversation about Iggy's manliness, when I screamed. "How are we going to get back in school?!"

**Dictator- Hiya! Wow that took forever to write, but oh well. I'm having a blast writing this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Ride Chap. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own MR

Dictator- Yet another chapter of Princess Ride! What awaits Max and Fang in their adventures today! I'm sorry about the wait!

I really don't know why I hang out with Fang, besides the fact that he's a paper mine. Firstly (Even though this one really isn't his fault, but it feels nice to blame someone) I run into him, topping off my bad day. Secondly, he makes fun of me for said run-in. Thirdly, he gives me paper, but no pencil. Fourthly, he makes fun of me for trying to make fun of him. Finally, he convinces me to sneak out, but with no idea how to sneak back in. Now I have to figure out a way to get us back into detention. I would have never thought that I would actually think/say those words until I met Fang and Iggy.

"Fang, were you kidding when you said you had no idea how to get back into school?" I asked with hope.

"Sadly, no, but I do have an idea. Considering Iggy never leaves home without at least one bomb." Iggy had a mischievous look on his face. Great.

I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. "Fang, we're not going to blow up part of the school just so we can get back into detention."

"Dang." Yes that was a brilliant plan, not.

"I think the best way to get back into the building would be by just going through the front door." Iggy said seriously. That's actually really dumb, wait, they won't be expecting us to sneak in through the front door. Actually that's brilliant!

"Iggy, that is the dumbest…" Fang began.

"Actually Iggy, you're onto something! They won't be expecting us to go through the front door! Heck they're not even expecting us to leave detention!" I practically screamed.

Iggy stuck his tongue out at Fang, that's real mature. Then I looked down at my stuff and checked out the notebooks. Ew the unicorns on my folder where puking rainbows, that's just disgusting.

"Hey guys, what's up with this folder?" I questioned.

"All girls like unicorns right?" Iggy asked hesitantly.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not a regular girl."

"Iggy, you're so stupid, I knew we should've gotten the ponies!" Fang smacked Iggy on the side of the head.

I shook my head in disgust. "Fang, hate to break it to you, but I hate ponies too."

"Dang."

We made it to the school with exactly fifteen minutes until the teacher came to check on us. I had absolutely no idea how we were going to sneak past the staff they swarmed the place like bee's attacking celery (don't ask, that's a different story). The front door loomed in front of us like a giant. I gently pushed it open and rolled on the floor ninja style, yah I'm just that awesome. I looked behind me and Fang and Iggy were snickering, at that moment I realized that I just rolled on the floor while wearing a dress. I probably just flashed them!

I blushed furiously and crawled to the office to sneak a peak through the window. Principal Burnes was sorting papers at her mahogany desk listening to some oldies band. I crawled past the window signaling to the boys that the coast was clear and sprinted to the supplies closet and opened it to reveal maid carts. Score! I shoved one into the hallway and whispered to Fang and Iggy "Okay Fang, Iggy and I climb onto the cart, and you climb the back and push us through the hallway. Get it got it good." I just climbed into the cart, not waiting for a response. I looked back and Iggy was already in and Fang was prepared to launch.

"What are you all doing?" It was our temperamental janitor. He had some serious anger issues. I once saw a kid spill his pudding cup on the carpet and the janitor beat the kid until next Thursday. He ran crying home, the kid was a senior.

"Yah!" Fang gave a seriously awesome war cry and tackled the janitor to the floor. It was a mess of hands and legs I heard some 'Get off of me you old farts' and an 'I'm going to make sure that your grandchildren feel this' (after that I heard a grunt which probably means that the janitor nailed Fang in the no-no's) Fang gave the Janitor a serious uppercut to the jaw, but then the janitor threw a punch that had Fang doubled over. Iggy decided that it was time to jump in, he grabbed a trash can lid from who knows where and hit the janitor on the head. That guy looked like he was about to murder someone, poor Iggy.

"Guys! Move move move!" I hopped onto the back of the cart at the same time Iggy and Fang did. I pushed off and we were zooming down the hallway.

"Max?" Fang asked

"What?" I demanded not in the mood for stupid games.

"I thought you might like to know that the janitor is right behind us on another cart." Crud! I checked to make sure that Fang wasn't punking me, and sure enough, there was the janitor right on our tail! I looked ahead again just in time to hit a rolling basketball and flip over.

The cart hit the ground with a crash, and Fang, Iggy and I fell. The noise we made sounded like a bull in a china shop, fun to watch, but deafening to the ears. I landed with my legs intertwined with none other than the janitor. I guess we didn't hear him fall when we fell. The Janitor (I'm going to randomly name him Mike) got up and put me in a headlock like none other. It hurt! I punched the side of his face while Fang tried to wrestle me out of Mike's super human grasp. I was kicking and (quietly) screaming. I got one good kick in the no-no's and I was free. Mike recovered and grabbed a duster. Iggy being a manly man grabbed another duster and they battled it out. Sweep by Sweep, hit by hit, Iggy was slowly losing.

"Five minutes guys!" Fang screamed looking at his watch. Uh-oh we're in trouble.

I decided that enough was enough. Iggy was taking many bruises and Mike was just too strong. I charged at him again except this time…. I tickled him. It was really disgusting, but I had to do it. I was getting his stomach pretty good, until he screamed "Uncle! Uncle!" I let go and had Iggy and Fang grab him by the arms and lift him up.

"Okay, now we have two conditions, if you don't agree to these conditions, I'm going to have to tickle you again." He nodded resigned. "One, don't tell anyone that you saw us, no one, and two, pick up our mess please." We shook hands. "Okay boys let him down!" I commanded. They threw him onto the ground and I rolled my eyes. Mike began to pick up the cleaning supplies.

"Two minutes guys!" Fang yelled again.

We ran to detention and made it just in time. "So Max, how did you like touching Mike's stomach?" Iggy asked with humor in his voice.

"Who's Mike?"

"The janitor." Fang answered. Wow, I'm good.

"You didn't answer my question." Iggy stated with a smug look on his face.

"Yes Iggy, I loved it so much! Mike the old janitor is my future boyfriend!" I practically screamed, everyone looked at me, and then started laughing. Great so now I'm not only bee girl, but Lover girl too. Fang and Iggy gave everyone a look that could kill, they all stopped laughing. I brightened considerably and was about to thank them, when principal Burnes came in.

"Okay I hope everyone is here, no one snuck out I presume?" When she said that she stared right at me, did she know? "Wait, Mr. Pleasant, what are you doing here?" She asked Iggy.

"I was talking to Fang and Max about something." He answered with authority, go Igs!

"No one is supposed to be in detention, unless you have a detention, now you will all serve detention again tomorrow, well except for you Miss Ride and the other Mr. Pleasant, you will have an extra one added to your detentions." Crud. My mom was seriously going to kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Ride Chap. 6

Diclaimererer- I don't own MR

**Dictator!- Yah! New chapter of Princess Ride!**

I hate principal Burnes at the moment. She gets me in trouble for not having dang paper! She gives me and Fang another detention that we didn't deserve (Well actually we do deserve it, but we're not going to let her figure out the real reason why.) and she's put me on her 'List'. The List is just as the ominous title states, a list. It has all of her favorite kids on one side, and the kids that she is going to try to make life living hell towards, just because she hates them, I mean come on, what a stupid reason!

I saw principal Burnes take out a clipboard and write three names on it. Great, The List portable edition. "Do you think that she put us on the list?" I asked Fang nonchalantly, even though I was seriously freaking out inside!

"Max calm down, even if we are on her list it's not like she can do anything _that _bad considering we're royalty and everything." He did have a point, but then again he always has a point in a weird twisted way.

"Okay, you can all leave now." Principal Burnes then walked out of the room. The room was abuzz as the poor chaps (Including me) grabbed their belongings and ran out like mad hatters. Fang, Iggy and I walked out of the front door and made our way to our cars and such. That's when I remembered the note that someone chucked at my head about an hour ago. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it again. Meet me at the northern palace courtyard at five? What's that supposed to mean? I climbed into my Porsche and set of for home at lighting speed. It was exactly 4:45 I had fifteen minutes to get home, get dressed and go over to the palace, don't even ask me why I'm going over to the palace because I seriously have no idea, impulse or something.

I made it home with ten minutes to spare. I raced up the staircase, went into my room, and put on the outfit I had on earlier, the one my mother wouldn't let me wear! I ran (faster now that I had on tennis shoes) back to my Porsche and zoomed towards the castle.

The Northern Palace was three times bigger than mine. It even had one of those clichéd moats that looks like something from Scooby Doo, complete with alligators and all. There was a drawbridge that was already lowered. They were expecting me eh. I walked across the drawbridge, sidestepping the alligators (They looked at me like I was something to eat, then again I probably was.) Past the creepy moat and the drawbridge was a beautiful garden with fountains that were not puking water, and exotic flowers. They were arranged in circles randomly across the courtyard. On the outside were red flowers, and it continued like that in rainbow colors to the very middle. It looked like the stuff that the unicorns were puking onto my folder, in a beautiful sort of way. There was an extravagant pool in the very middle, with a hugongic waterslide and three various heights of diving boards, I could tell that the shallow end was ten feet! This was one big pool! Beyond that was what looked like an airfield, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello Max." said someone that sounded suspiciously like Fang. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me into the air. Oh My Gosh! My arms and legs were flailing wildly trying to get a good hit in; I really wanted to be let down! "Muhahahaha!" Fang screamed "Revenge!" I punched his arm as he carried me across the courtyard; I had no idea what he was going to do! Then the unspeakable happened. He threw me in the pool. I bet your wondering, how is that so bad? Well it is for one reason I CAN'T SWIM! I have never actually learned how, I tolerated water, it was just there. I drink it and wash in it, but I've never actually swam in it.

I splashed into, luckily, the shallow end. I was gurgling water trying to break the surface, but my arm just kept swishing around wildly. I sank all the way to the bottom, the chlorine was stinging my eyes, and my throat was burning. My vision was beginning to get blurry, and then my head cracked against the concrete on the bottom. Ouch!

Strong arms wrapped around me and dragged me towards the surface. We broke and I started puking water like no other. I seriously needed to breath. Fang dragged me towards the grass, and he gently set my down. He looked seriously concerned. He started pumping my chest to help me puke out more water. I was finally done puking my guts up, and I took deep mouthfuls of air and collapsed against the grass. "Max?" Fang asked quietly, I looked at him with murder in my eyes. That's when he started yelling "Don't ever do that to me again, you here! I thought you died!"

I was angry, he was the one who threw me in the first place, he had absolutely no right to yell at me like that! "I scared _you_! Just think how scared _I _was! I was drowning Fang! Drowning, and _you_ yell at _me_!" I looked into his eyes and saw raw hurt. I had really scared the guy.

He came over and gave me a big bear hug. "I'm just happy that you're okay." he whispered. I hugged him back awkwardly, and he set me down.

"My hero." I drawled, he very maturely stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

"What's cracklin guys?" Iggy asked as he walked over from god knows where. I shot Fang a look that said 'you think we should do it?' Fang grinned mischievously 'yes!' he ran over to Iggy and dove onto the ground, grabbing his ankles he picked him up and carried him to the pool. "Fang, what are you doing? Fang!? Put me down! Now! FANG!" I just laughed. Take that Iggy and your bad use of slang! Fang carried Iggy to the very top of the diving board. Iggy looked scared, I could tell that Fang had done this before. They were both at the top of the high diving board, and Fang had Iggy dangling head first over the water. That's when I noticed that the diving board was bending dangerously, it was going to snap and they were both going to fall! I wish I had a video camera or something, I could put it on MFA (Mila's Funniest Home Videos.)

"Guys…" Fang and Iggy both looked at me, and that's when I decided that I wasn't going to tell them about the diving board, they can figure it out by themselves.

"What?" Fang asked staring down at me momentarily forgetting Iggy. Poor kid.

"Oh… never mind!" I screamed so he could hear me. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to drop Iggy. That's when a crack resounded across the grounds, Fang and Iggy had shocked expressions on their faces as they plummeted towards the water. I was cackling maniacally as they both did belly flops into the water. They both resurfaced spitting water out of their mouths and glaring at me. Uh-Oh, I'm so dead.

"Charge!" Iggy yelled and started chasing me across the grounds. Unluckily for me Fang decided to join in the Max hunt. I was screeching really loudly, kind of like a dolphin, except I have thumbs.

**Dictator!- Okay so that would have been a pretty pointless chapter if not for the list thingy, and the fact that Max can't swim. Two very important points of the chapter if I do say so myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Ride Chap. 7

Disclaimerer: I don't own MR

**Dictator!~ Ello! What's Cracklin! **

If my life was a flavor, I'd pick lemon, well at least at the moment. Lemons are sour; I'm sour right now because, well, I have to throw up. Lemons are delicious in the right kind of candy. What I'm doing right now is running, like the running shoe commercial states, it's a love hate relationship. At the moment I believe that it's a hate relationship. One, as I said before, I'm going to throw up when this is all over. Two, and you'll never guess this one, Fang joined cross-country!

"What are you doing?!" I whisper-hissed as Fang came up from behind me and started keeping pace. The only thing he's going to be good for is by hiding behind him to get wind resistance.

"I joined cross-country, what else?" He answered.

"You can't be in this class!" I actually screamed that this time.

"Why am I not allowed to join cross-country, is there some law that says that I'm not allowed to join any team that your on?" He asked while staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Watch it, I could make my mom make one." He looked dumbfounded. That's when I took advantage of my remark by sprinting ahead of him. No one beats me in cross-country, well besides my dad, but he's gone.

I rounded a corner and came to the clearing where we begin warm-ups. I was the first one there, besides coach of course.

"3:21!" Coach screamed as I passed the invisible line that marks where we stop in races and warm-ups. "3:22! Max, I think that you have a little competition!" I looked behind me, and sure enough there was Fang. Smiling like a child who got his first BB gun. He thinks he can beat me eh? Well that's not going to happen, never in a bajillion years, this is my turf. He can throw me in water, and sneak me out of detention without a way to get back in, but he is not going to beat me in cross-country!

"Coach! Coach! Can Fang and I have a race?" There is no way he is going to say no to this.

"Sure, the other members will have a day off while you guys race." I jumped for joy, there was no possible way I was going to lose!

"Get on the start you two, and when I blow my whistle I want you both to go." I was nervously anticipating the whistle blow, I feel like I'm running an actual race, not that this isn't an actual race, but It's not a major competition, heck I have no idea what this is.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" Coached screamed, and we were off, like a speeding fangirl off to get the next Maximum Ride book, whatever that thing is, it's probably about this creepy girl who likes an emo guy or something, maybe they'll have something cool, like reindeer antlers, attached to their heads.

Running along the well-worn path Fang and I were pretty close in pace, even though I let him in front of me so I had some wind resistance. Loser, he probably thinks that he is going to beat me. We rounded another bend and we passed the river. This part of the course was really muddy and hard to run across, I decided that that this was the time to overlap Fang, since he was probably sinking in the mud.

Boy was I wrong. He was powering through this mud like no other. Considering his size, I would have suspected him to go slower than a turtle, but then again that story ends up with the turtle beating the rabbit. If Fang and I were characters in that old fable, I'd make Fang the rabbit, and me the wolf lurking in the forest waiting to injure the rabbit to win the race. (Not that I would ever injure Fang…)

I was having some problems in the mud. I kept sinking and twisting my ankles in bad positions. If I kept this up I was going to end up injuring myself.

Reluctantly I began to walk, sinking into footprints of past unlucky runners. Fang shot me a smug look and was already out of the mud and sprinting ahead to gain a lead on me. Well that's not going to happen. Finally I came exasperated out of the mud, Fang was already out of sight, defiantly not good.

I started running again faster, not stopping to admire the beauty of the green light that filtered through the trees, as the afternoon sun bore down on the leafy canopies. This of course leads me to not notice the (sadly) large tree trunk that I guess had crashed overnight. My foot struck the underside of the trunk, the upper half of my body fell forward as my leg (still stuck to the trunk) stayed put. I heard a crack, and pain poured through my leg like liquid fire.

Now, third things came through my mind at once, the first thing was that I had most likely broken my leg. The second was that pain was flooding through my nervous system, that I didn't even have enough energy to even scream. Thirdly, Fang beat me.

While I moaned on the ground struggling to remove my leg from the tree, I realized something. My poor, poor legs had survived the muddy deathtrap by the river, but when a ginormic tree trunk lies in the middle of the course, I'm too absorbed in beating Fang to notice, I have to go and trip over it. This is one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I've been saying that a lot since I have met Fang and Iggy. They bring out the worst in me.

Well at least now I have time to take in the scenery. I've never actually taken a good look at the course. It's actually really beautiful, in a really twisted way, or at least at this time it is.

So there I lay for what feels like hours, but it's probably only been ten minutes, with my leg throbbing in pain. Coach should be coming soon to come get me, Fang has probably already won, and I shouldn't have been far behind. Now that I think about it, I probably would have lost anyway, he is just better than me, not because he's a guy or anything but he just has more muscle mass than I do. I will never admit defeat because it's a guy I'm playing.

It's getting dark, great. I hate the dark, things are in the dark that I don't even want to think about, like spiders. I hate spiders, they have eight legs and eight eyes and it's just not natural. I also hate centipedes and millipedes, just about any pede you can think of, and unluckily enough, Centipedes and spiders crawl over this place like girls at a coach purse sale. Just picture that for five seconds and tell me you don't shudder.

So I suspect that they have just given up on me, because if they hadn't, then I would be found by now. It's not that hard to find me, I mean come on, I'm right in plain sight, still on the trail. That's when I hear the yelling, oh great now they come looking for me. "Max, where the hell are you!" (DN: Sorry minor cussing) I heard Fang scream, maybe he's been screaming this whole time and I didn't even notice, that's happened to me before.

I couldn't find my voice, I was really, really thirsty. I did this croaky thing mixed with a moan, because my leg sent another wave of pain through my body. Am I ever lucky that I didn't black out a while ago.

Fang came into view. When he saw me his face broke into a grin. I don't understand what's so funny, considering I'm laying on the ground with my leg spread out at an awkward angle, and I'm moaning in pain. He jogs up and stares down at me with worry in his eyes. Finally. I was seriously starting to worry about this boy, laughing at someone with an obviously broken leg.

I just stared on back, no emotion on my face, well maybe pain every once in a while, but that's about it.

"Fang to the rescue." He stated with a small grin.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry Fang but that line has already been used." IReferring to our earlier escapades.

"Okay how about this one, Super Fang to the rescue!" He grinned down at me knowing that I'm probably annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and asked "Since I've been lying here for I don't know, maybe an hour, can you help me home?"

The grin left his face and left worry to recolor it. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Dumb Question. "Well let's see shall we." I gave him a cocky smile. I already know that I'm going to fall, but let's humor me for a second, maybe I can walk?

I stood up, put my good leg forward, and then tried my injured one. My leg wobbled with pain, and then I pitched forward. Fang caught me around the waist, I didn't like his arms there, but whatever, if it's going to help me get home I'm not complaining.

He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. So know I have a view of Fang's back. I'm not going to fight him, I want to, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that this angers me. He carries me to coach, who checks out me leg, and states that it's broken. I don't need a professional telling me that that leg is broken. Fang puts me in his surprisingly nice car. It's a black (Figures) Jaguar with spinners, it's very cool, more modern than my car anyway. He drives me over the bridge and takes me to the castle. He throws me over his shoulder again, and carries me to my room.

We step in and he lays me on the bed, props my leg up, and takes in the scenery. He walks over to my vanity and picks up one of the perfumes that I don't wear, and sprays it on himself. "What the heck are you doing Fang?" I asked incredulously, still surprised that he would actually do that.

He smiles at me and says "I can't go home smelling like you Max, Nudge will just ask stupid questions."

This response makes me blush. I'm an easily embarrassed person. "Well if you go down there now smelling like another girl…" I have no idea why I suddenly stopped mid-sentence. That's when it hits me. I'm probably going to have to miss the rest of the cross-country season. After that thought I promptly burst into tears.

**Dictator~ You have to understand that Max really loves cross-country, and missing a whole season is a huuuge deal. **

**Bye!**


	8. Please Read! Dictator Note!

Important Dictator Note!!!!!

Okay so one of my new year's resolutions is to have a hundred reviews for this story!

**So by the end of January I need a hundred reviews**!

We can do it!

Thank you

~Dictator


	9. Chapter 8

**Chap. 8 Princess Ride**

**Dictator!~ Very sorry for the non-updating thingy, but I have been very busy with life J. Oh yes, and thank you to all of my reviewers! But sadly due to my lack of updating my dream will not be fulfilled**

**But hey! Who cares! I'm just writing for the enjoyment for you and me!**

I hate crying. Period. It shows weakness, and that is one thing I do not like to do. Especially in the presence of Fang, who by the way, I still blame for many things, but I've already gone into that. So when I cry in front of him, it just makes the situation really awkward, not that it wasn't awkward already.

"Uhm, it's okay… everything will be fine, don't cry." Fang said helplessly as he walked over to stand near the bed. He's more lost than when he found me laying on the ground.

When I cry, I try to laugh at the same time (DN: I actually do that, it's quite funny!) so as not to actually make it sound like I'm crying. It never works, I end up sounding like a crazy person who is being strangled. I tried to talk to Fang, but my voice ended up sounding different. "Jus', jus' sop." Cry/laugh talking is defiantly not for me.

He gave me this incredulous look that said 'I have no idea what you just said, but if I could understand, I wouldn't be paying attention'

I stuck my tongue out and finally stopped crying. Fang looked relieved and sat on my bed, poking my leg "Does… this hurt?" I glared at him.

"Yes."

"How about this?" he said, continuing to poke me injured leg.

"Yes, stop." I commanded

"Does… this hurt?" He had poked my leg for the last time!

"Yes Fang! It does hurt! You can stop now!"

He smiled at me slyly, daring me to tell him to stop one more time. "Why yes Max I will 'sop'"

He has a fetish towards making fun of me. I leaned towards him, and his eyes got really big. I reached out my hands… a pushed him off of my bed. He yelled and hit the hardwood with a smack.

"What is going on up here?!" A new voice said, as she opened my door.

"Hi mom." I said sheepishly to my mother. I saw her staring at my floor, I followed her eyes to find Fang laying on the ground and staring at my mother.

"Max… what is going on here, and why is Prince Fang laying on your floor?" mom asked incredulously, gawking Fang.

"I broke my leg at cross-country practice, Fang brought me here, he started to poke my leg, and then I pushed him off of the bed." I said with a smile, Fang just stared, like he couldn't believe that I put the whole story into one sentence. Probably in semi-shock. I tend to do that to people.

"Max, you continue to astound me." Fang said shaking his head.

"Well get used to it Prince Fang." Mom stated.

Fang looked confused "Why?"

"Because I'm assigning you the job of being Max's caretaker while I travel." Once every year mom takes a trip to our other neighboring country (The one that we aren't fighting) Kellem. She goes there to discuss trading options, and look at our peace treaty, so that we don't have any disagreement between us.

Fang's mouth dropped into an O, you can't resist the only queen's bidding. He looked like he wanted to say no, but finally nodded his head resigned.

No one ever said that I couldn't argue "But mom! Don't we have servants!?"

"Yes, but I'm letting them off for the month, the only ones that are going to be here aren't going to be able to take care of you, they will have other chores." She stated matter-of-factly.

Great. So not only do I have a broken leg, but I have Fang stuck here as well.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, so Fang will have to drive you to school."

She stared at him pointedly until he agreed.

With that, she left.

"So… Fang, do you want to get me a granola bar?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He rolled his eyes and laughed "Well this is going to be an eventful week."

**I apologize for the shortness! But if I write anymore of Max and Fang's adventures in this chapter it will be like 5 pages! Updates soon**

**Promise!**


	10. Chapter 9

Princess Ride Chap. 9

**Dictator!~ Ello everyone thank you for bearing with me! I have a review that says I'm going to stop the story if I don't get 100 reviews! Not true **** but I do appreciate the reviews!**

I really want a granola bar. They are so very good and chewy and delicious. Did I mention that I want one? Granola bars are normally the highlights of my day, if there was one food I could live off of, and never eat anything else, it would be a granola bar. Especially the type with the chocolate chips in them. Just because I run cross-country doesn't mean that I'm a health nut. Now back to the problem at hand!

"Faaaanng! Will you please get me a granola bar!" I whined really loudly so as to get his attention.

"But Max, if I go down to get you a granola bar, then who will stay up here to take care of you?" He asked innocently. I glared into his gray-ish eyes.

"Fang, if you don't get me a granola bar right now I'm going to rip out you gull-bladder from the inside of your body and beat you with it." I growled menacingly, I take my granola very seriously. He just laughed at me, and walked out of my room. Probably getting me my granola bar. I smirked, proud of myself for scaring him into getting me my granola bar.

I waited about five minutes for Fang to trudge back up the stairs carrying one of those knock-off brand granola bars that pretty much no one eats except for me.

"Finally took you long enough." I laughed, he knew I was kidding.

He started to hand me my granola bar. The world was in slow-mo as I reached for my precious, I could almost feel it in my hand too, right as my fingers brushed the wrapping the world snapped back into fast-mo as he abruptly jerked it back, unwrapped it, and stuffed it into his mouth.

Oooh, so he wasn't bringing up my granola bar, he was bringing up his granola bar.

"Why… Why, wha… no. .. nooo… why… uh… NOOOO!" That was the last one in the box too! I checked this morning! Why would he do such a thing! What kind of monster is he! I can almost hear poor Jim-Joe sliding down Fangs esophagus, screaming for help.

Fang swallowed and started laughing so hard that he fell on the floor for the second time today.

"You're going to pay for that." I threatened, and I meant it to, no one takes my last granola bar and eats it right in front of me! "You know, if I could teleport, then I would so be getting out of here."

Fang stared at me with a funny expression "I have always imagined that you would be the type that wanted to fly."

"Puh-lease flying is like so last century, now teleporting is up-to-date."

Fang chuckled, and smirked that smirk that suggests he loves himself waaay to much. "Well what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." I really didn't, what are we going to do for the entire month?

"Well to make this easier on me, you'll just have to stay at my castle."

I shrugged not really caring, his castle is probably three times cooler on the inside than mine anyway. "I guess, if it makes it easier on you."

"Well, now what are we going to do?"

"Hah! Hippopotamus! Hand over two-hundred Dubloons!" I screamed in victory.

"No way, that's not fair, because the Dolphin on side twelve is purple!"

"Yes but that's ruled out by the yellow-brick-road that isn't actually yellow on area B!"

Let me recap for you, just to clear up any confusion. After Fang and I decided that I was going to stay at his house, we packed my bags, and then broke into my secret board games vault, and pulled out my very customized Monopoly game.

"Nope, I think that this game is over." Fang yelled as he flipped over the board, taking my various pieces with it.

"Hey! That's my game! And no one flips over gaming boards unless it's in a fanfiction!" I screeched.

"Nope, sorry, no compromise, no game." Fang laughed.

I smiled back (What his smile is contagious?) and flipped him off. He put his hand over his heart in mock horror. "Can we feel the love in this room people." He yelled at my living room.

"Yes the walls are just bursting with love for you Fang."

Just then the wall blew up, in a shower of brick and debris I made out a figure that appeared to be Iggy.

He just blew up my wall!

Fang looked at me a full-blown grin covering his face. I just had to go and say my wall bit.

"Hey, uhm… yeah… sorry about the wall, but the main door was locked and I had no other way to get in, so I did what I had to do." Iggy told me with a weird expression on his face, probably guilt.

Fang leaned over and whispered "Locked doors make Iggy very anxious." Ah now I see, so he had to break into my wall, lovely.

Iggy looked at my leg that was propped up on a pillow on the couch. "What happened to your leg, no wait, let me guess something to do with Fang, mud, and a rubber chicken." He smiled hopefully, wanting to get it right.

"Nope sadly, no rubber chicken was involved, but other than that you pretty much got it right." Fang said while examining the hole with a finger on his chin. Thinking probably took a lot out of him.

Fang has never come off as an exceptionally bright person, sneaking out without a way to break back in, and throwing me into a pool, not even considering the fact that I may not know how to swim. So you see I have my reasons.

I started laughing at Fang who was staring intently at a piece of stone that was lying on the ground. His eyes were kind of bugging out, and he looked like he was going to pound the thing. "What?" He asked turning his focus on me.

"Fang, I'm sorry, but you looked really stupid staring at the piece of brick." I confessed, hoping he wasn't too mad at me.

He narrowed his eyes "So is that what you think of me, eh? You think I'm pretty dumb don't you, well we'll see about that, we'll have a duel over who's smarter. Because we already know that I can beat you in cross-country." Ooh he struck a nerve there, and he knew it too.

"Oh we'll see who is the loser." I growled obviously pleasing him with my acceptance to his stupid duel, that I was going to win.

"Oh yes Max, you have a dentist appointment tomorrow, have Fang drive you." Mom yelled from the kitchen. Uh-Oh. Mom was still here!

Thank gosh I already packed my bags! "Fang go get my bags! Iggy help me up before mom sees this!" I whisper-yelled. Fang looked scared as he took the staircase two at a time. Iggy walked over and helped me up, having me lean dangerously on his side.

Fang came sprinting down carrying my bags, and motioned toward the hole with his head. We all nodded, seeming to get the message, and sprinted/dragged through the hole.

"By mom! I'm going to Fang's now!" I yelled than added "Fwoosh!" really loudly to make her think that the hole was just made.

Fang threw me over his shoulder, handed my bags to Iggy, and sprinted through the courtyard, all while shaking his head, laughing "Max, that was the most pathetic noise I have ever heard."

"Shut up." I grumbled

**Dictator!~ Hey people! Did you like it? Not as epic as the other chapters, but some things had to happen! Later!**


	11. Chapter 10

Princess Ride Chap. 10

**Dictator!~ Ello all good citizens of planet earth! Okay so this chapter is going to be full of humor, you'll find out why.**

Ahh the dentist, good times. Maybe. I actually tolerate the dentist, which is saying something because I hate a lot of things, as you know. When I was little they would always give me these delicious lollypops after a check-up. It totally defeats the purpose of the whole cleaning, but I guess they just wanted me to come back sooner, or something.

"Max!" I heard one of the nurse-dentist lady yell out to me from behind a door.

"Go take this place by storm Maxi." Fang said, while smiling at me.

Uh, as you have noticed Fang figured out a nickname for me, last night actually, after I lost a normal round of monopoly to Fang. He made me tell him one thing that no one else knew, so I told him my old nickname. I now regret it, but at the time it seemed like a better idea than telling him my other secret involving giraffes. Don't ask. Please.

"Okay Fangy." I laughed, and followed the lady to a room filled with all of this equipment. The lady led me over to a chair in the middle of the room, pushed me down, and strapped my hands and legs to it. Oh no!

The lady had an evil glare in her eye when she said "Okay Max, but we have to remove five teeth, we didn't tell you because we knew that you wouldn't take it to well."

Two men walked in wearing smocks, evil-smock-wearing-fiends. "Okay, stick her boys." The men grabbed an IV needle and jabbed it into my arm. I could feel the drowsiness already putting me out the last thing I saw was the phone sliding off of the wall (DN: Hallucinating) and the last thing I heard was, "Nighty-night princess." Jeez.

Fang's POV (Finally huh)

"Max, Max! Come on, we have to get home!" I screamed into Max's ear, she was still passed out from the loopy-drugs that they gave her. She was laying on one of those cold mattresses in the recovery room. I hate dentists, any kind of doctor gives me the creeps, it's not them, it's just anyone that can cut into a person without puking is kind of weird to me.

"Wha`" She asked in a loopy voice. I chuckled and hung my head, she is totally incoherent right now.

"Max, we have to go home now." I told her

She looked at me like I was insane "But Fang, I want to stay in magical unicorn land!"

Wait a minute, I thought that she hated unicorns!?

"Max, you're loopy."

"I'm not loopy!"

Ahh good ol' denial.

Max's P.O.V

I'm not loopy! How dare he say that!

"Max, what's my name?" Fang asked.

Great now he's patronizing. "Stupid!" I hissed.

Fang's P.O.V

Something is officially wrong with Max, she is not acting like herself.

"Max, What's my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Stupid!" She hissed.

Dang it! I got insulted, and I still don't know if she's loopy or not. I won't put it passed her to call me stupid on regular terms either.

"Max, I have your teeth, if you want to see them." A nurse said as she walked in, carrying a blue package filled with bloody teeth. Gross. Max nodded a little too enthusiastically, and took the teeth from the Nurse's hands. She stared at the teeth for a second, and then her eyes bugged out of her head. What the heck is she doing? I looked closer, and saw what looked like her trying to read the package. Ha! She is loopy!

Max looked at the teeth one last time, and started banging them against her hip. "Uhm, Max what are you doing?" I asked.

She gave me a 'duh' expression and slurred "I'm putting dis in my pocket." She then continued to bang the teeth against her thigh.

"Max, why don't you give the teeth to me, and I can keep them for you."

"I got dis!" She practically screamed.

I waited in the Recovery Room for five more minutes until Max gave up, her face got all pouty and then she threw the teeth into the corner of the room. I laughed quietly, and went to retrieve them.

"Max, why don't we go to magic granola land now."

"Fine." Max huffed. "As long as there are no pockets there."

I laughed again, she is really crazy, and has no idea what she's talking about. "Are you laughing at me?!" She slurred.

"Nope, wouldn't dream of it."

"Yah! Cause I'm scary, right Fangli?" She asked.

"Yes you're oh so scary Maxli."

"And you love me right Fangli?" Max asked with a completely serious expression.

"Sure." I sighed, and then redirected the question. "Do you love me Maxli?"

She spread out her arms as if to measure something "Nope, Fang, I don't love you, not even this much."

Ouch, burned by the psycho on drugs. Can't you feel the love. I sighed again, and reached down to help her up. She grabbed my arm, and lifted herself off of the mattress. I led her to the door and she stated 'Fang, I can walk by myself!" just then she stumbled over her own foot, and plummeted towards the door. Laughing I helped her stand, and she gave me a glare to fry all glares.

I led her to the car, and drove her to my castle. At home I took her to her room. I laid her down on the bed, and started for the door.

"Fangli! Stay Pwease!" She said while pouting, she grabbed my hand, and pulled me closer.

"Fine." I said, and smirked, I was not going to let her live this down, ever.

"Fangli, have you ever wondered why chicken don't eat eggs? Eggs are totally delicious, and they don't eat them." Max asked sloppily.

"Nope."

"Why is the sun blue, and the grass red? There are just so many questions."

"Yep."

"Fang! Fang! Look at that!" She screamed and pointed to something on the canopy. She pulled on my hand until I was laying beside her, staring at a ladybug. "See Fang, see that dinosaur, who would have thought that there would be a purple dinosaur."

"Mmm Hmm."

I felt something touch my chest, and looked to find Max poking my abs. "Poke, Poke, Poke. Ow! Fang, your stomach crushed my finger! Why stomach why!"

"Meh! Stop poking my stomach!"

"Nope hehehe."

She continued poking until she suddenly stopped and started poking her face. "Fangli, my face is numb!"

"Of course your face is numb, they removed some teeth."

"What! They stole teeth from my head! How could they do that! Those were my personal teeth!" She laid her head on my chest and started sobbing. I patted her on the head like a dog, and let her cry herself out. After a while, she finally traded sobbing for snoring, and fell asleep on me. Great, now how am I going to get up. Whatever, I might as well take a nap while I can.

And that is how my day ended.

**Dictator!~ Heyo! That was a fun chapter to write! Who doesn't love a Max high off of loopy gas!**


	12. Chapter 11

Princess Ride Chap. 11

**Dictator!~ Hello! Okay so I'm starting a thingy where I have a book of the week!**

Book(s) of the Week!

_Dark Visions by L.J Smith!_

**This book is totally amazing! A very dark romance!**

**On with the story!**

"What is it?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, all right, I'll tell you."

The Pleasants and I were gathered around a sheet in the garage, Iggy was standing there excitedly, staring at his purchase. This was obviously a car. "Okay Iggy, just tell us what kind of car you bought so we can all go inside." I sighed.

Iggy looked like I kicked his puppy "Well thanks for wrecking my surprise Max."

Fang chuckled and said "Dude, we all knew it was a car, Max was just the first one to say anything."

Iggy grumbled, and tore the sheet away from the car. What was under was a masterpiece. A Ferrari, a bright red one with black flames on the side. Totally custom-made, totally cool.

"Ig, I'm going to steal your car when you're not looking." I stated staring in awe at it.

Fang wasn't pleased "Iggy! That thing probably cost a fortune!"

"Fang, you're killing my buzz."

"Iggy." I said completely ignoring Fang. "How fast can this car go?" (DN: I don't actually know, and for all you car-lovers out there don't make fun of me hehe.)

"It can go up to three-fifty."

For some odd reason, I wanted to pick a fight today so I said "Oh Yeah, I bet my Porsche can go faster than that."

Fang looked at me like I was insane, and Iggy started laughing "Max, no way in heck will that ever happen."

"You wanna make a bet."

"Oh it's on Maxie." Iggy said with a devious smile on his face.

"Come on Fangli, you're on my side."

"Oh no I'm not, I'd have to agree with Iggy on this one, there is no way that your tiny Porsche can beat this monstrosity." Fang looked pointedly at Iggy, who in turn just smiled at me. I huffed and walked away.

"Okay then it's on, meet me at the school parking lot tomorrow at noon." I yelled over my shoulder, and then I hobbled back to the palace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled up to the parking lot to see Fang and Iggy decked out in racing gear, leaning up against the Ferrari. I guess that they are trying to act cool.

Nudge walked up to my car and leaned in through the window "Okay Max, Angel, Gazzy and I are on your side, even though we know that their car is faster than yours, but we think that Iggy and Fang need to be knocked off of their high horses. I think you might win though, cause I just have a feeling, and when you do win you get something, you still haven't bet though so I'm going to go and get the guys Bye!" She said that literally in one breath. I should give her an award or something.

Fang and Iggy sauntered up and leaned against my window. "What?" Fang asked.

"Nudge just reminded me that we haven't bet anything."

"Makes sense, okay, if you win I'll wear anything you want me to wear for a whole week." Fang said.

I smiled already mapping out his outfits.

Iggy spoke up "If you win, I'll do your chores for a week."

With a smile plastered on my face I said "And if you guys win I'll take the blame for anything you do in school, for a month." Their eyes got really big, and they smiled evilly.

"Deal." They said at exactly the same time.

They walked back to the Ferrari, Fang got in the passenger seat, and Iggy took the wheel. We both pulled up to the spray-painted starting line, and revved our engines at each other like they do in those old movies. Angel had a sign that read 'Put those boys in their place Max!' and Gazzy had a sign that said 'Max rules and Fang drools, literally' I laughed at the sign and Fang got red. He looked like a tomato! Tomato Fang! Iggy laughed and revved his engine one more time.

Nudge was standing on the starting line with one of those black and white checkered flags. "On your mark! Get set! Go!" She screamed, and we were off.

The school parking lot was a circle that wrapped around the school completely, so the course was fairly simple, the fun part is maneuvering around some of the cars that were parked there. It was a Saturday, so no one was around, but some of the teachers are inside doing teachery things.

We zoomed past the start/finish line and were neck and neck. Iggy looked at me pointedly with a huge smile plastered on his face. He wasn't even trying. My car was going full speed, and his was barely starting! He looked back out of the window, and slammed on the brakes, barely missing a car. I was still going strong, and had gained a lead on him. Iggy maneuvered around the car, and pressed the gas petal all the way down, and shot forward. Passing me again.

We were almost to the finish line, when the unspeakable happened. Iggy clipped Mrs. Burnes brand-new car in the rear. Leaving a decent sized dent. Fang's eyes got really big, and he leaned over and whispered to Iggy, probably saying that they definitely had to win now. Iggy smiled mischievously, and pressed what looked like an added addition to his Ferrari. The car blasted off and rocketed past the finish line, just as I was about to pass it!

Fang and Iggy jumped out of the car and started doing a happy dance. But I still had a trick up my sleeve.

I walked over to them with a smug smile on my face.

"Ha! Max we totally beat you!" Iggy said.

"Your first duty is to take the blame for that little accident." Fang said smugly.

"Hold on, hey Iggy, how did you get to the finish line so fast." I asked mock curiously.

He puffed out his chest, like he was the coolest guy on earth 'Oh, that psh, I just added some stuff."

Right then Nudge came over, having overheard that part of the conversation and said "You cheated Iggy, cause this was a fair race, cause you guys made bets, and the stuff Iggy added wasn't part of the car so that means that you cheated, so you don't win."

Fang looked at Iggy angrily and Iggy looked at his feet, knowing that he did cheat.

"Fang, can I come up to your room tonight?" I asked

He looked over at me questioningly "Why?"

"So I can pick out your outfit tomorrow."

Fang groaned audibly, and Nudge smiled "Max, Fang actually has an extensive number of colored items in his closet."

Thank gosh for Nudge's creepy shopping obsession!

I cackled mischievously. "Come one Fangli, let's go back, and Iggy."

"What?"

"I want a granola bar."

**Dictator!~ How was it?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Oh my gosh! I am so very very very sorry for not updating! Please Please Please forgive me!**

**Book of the past 6 months!**

**Avalon High by: Meg Cabot**

"Gosh Fang, don't you look pretty." I cackled maniacally as I stared at Fang and his new ensemble.

His glare was enough to make me shiver, but I kept on smiling. Fang had on a hot pink tank top, white skinny jeans, and pink flowered flip flops, courtesy of Nudge, and the mall. Since he enjoyed black clothing we knew he hated the outfit with a passion.

"You're right Max, but I think he needs some accessories!" Nudge interjected. She raced for her dresser and opened a drawer. It was completely full of any accessory you could think of. She grabbed a chunky yellow bracelet, and a lime green flower necklace. Grabbing Fang's hand she led him to her vanity, and began shoving on all of the jewelry.

"Now let's document the occasion." Iggy said, and then pulled out a digital camera from his pocket and snapped some pictures of Fang. "Haha, how would you feel if I posted this on Mycastle?" Mycastle is the online connection site.

"Not very good." Fang snarled and tried to snatch the camera out of Iggy's hand. Iggy danced away, and continued to laugh.

Four days ago was the car race that I happened to have won haha! Fang had bet that I could dress him up in whatever I wanted for a week, and he had been wearing a number of multi-colored clothing, but today's outfit was special, it was the start of the national Milan fair!

The fair usually has a bunch of stalls, most of these stalls are produce from farms scattered across the country. But other stalls had more fun stuff, such as toys, food, and clothing.

"Oooh I can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel!" screamed Nudge excitedly.

Oh joy, I hate heights, I hate heights with such a burning passion that sometimes I even scare myself. Yeah I know I jumped out of a two story window a few weeks ago, but that was for sneaking out purposes, and I wasn't even thinking about it. "No, nuh-uh."

Fang smiled evilly "Oh yes Maxli, you are, don't want to disappoint the kids, do you?"

I sighed. Dangit, he had me there, I loved these kids, who by the way were giving me bambi eyes. I couldn't resist "Fine." I pouted

I heard a collective "Yes!" and the jumping commenced.

This is going to be one long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Liney!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Five hours later we arrived at the fair, Fang still in his pretty outfit. For the first hour we were there we browsed the stalls, and bought some dinner. Fang kept getting laughed at, but he just kept flicking people off. He was going to make a great king. The next hour we rode almost all of the rides, except for the Ferris wheel, the kids wanted to save that one for last. The third hour we played games, Fang won Nudge and Angel a stuffed animal each.

Finally it was time for the Ferris wheel. I was standing in line with everyone else dreading our turn.

"I call Angel!" Nudge screamed near my ear. Angel smiled and squealed along with Nudge.

"I call Iggy!" Gazzy joined in, and gave Iggy a high five.

That's when it hit me, I was going to have to share a seat with Fang. Fang smiled down at me and said "Why hello there, partner."

The lined moved forward and it was our turn. Fang and I loaded into our seat, and I began to cower. Fang stared down at me and laughed "You really are scared of heights aren't you?"

All I could do was nod, because at that moment the seat began to move upward. It wasn't that bad…. until we got the top. I had a great view of the island from up here, actually. The River was a beautiful green, and the ocean looked really peaceful.

During my peaceful moment the Ferris wheel abruptly stopped and the seat started jerking around wildly, and I was freaking out "Okay folks, we are experiencing some problems so if you could hold on a second…" I heard an attendant say from somewhere below.

I started shaking, and was about to burst into tears when I felt a comforting arm around my shoulder. It was Fang, who was watching me closely, waiting for me to do something drastic. I heard a "Shh." Coming from him. I snuggled closer, knowing that I wouldn't hear the end of it when we got off of this stupid thing.

The Ferris wheel started moving again, and I pushed Fang's arm off of my shoulder.

"You know you liked it." Fang winked at me.

Gosh.

**Dictator!~ Okay so I know it was a fluff chapter, but I am so proud of myself for updating!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dicator!~ Ello people of the fanfiction world! **

**Book of the week/day thing!**

**City of Bones By: Cassandra Clare!**

"Okay, if the peach sings the chorus line, who will sing the melody!" The director screamed from the top of his nifty director's chair. The one I wanted to sit on, extremely badly.

"No, I think that the chimpanzee should sing the chorus and the peach should sing the melody." Iggy said from behind me.

"No!" Fang yelled "I think that the shadow should sing the melody, and that the peach doesn't get to sing at all."

If you are wondering, we are currently rehearsing for the school play that Fang, Iggy, and I were roped into. I am dressed as a peach, Iggy is a chimp, and Fang is a shadow. How fitting huh?

All of the actors were milling around the stage, memorizing lines, talking to other actors, or just goofing off. Fang, Iggy, and I were standing in the shadows of the curtain, acting all awkward and junk.

"Mr. Zee I don't think that the lame-o peach, or the chimp should get to sing at all." Lissa said in her snooty-girl voice from center-stage. "I think that the princess and the shadow should have a duet-of-love!"

Fang looked at me with panic in his eyes. I gave him my best lovey-dovey eyes, and pouted my lip "What Fangly, you don't want to do a duet-of-love with Lissa?"

Fang rolled his eyes and smirked "Of course not Maxly, why would I want to do a duet with the hideous she-devil?"

I smiled evilly at him and said "Come on Fang, wouldn't it be so much fun!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Naw."

"Chah!"

"No is the final answer max! I am not doing a duet-of-love with Lissa!"

"Fang, come here, I want you to do a duet-of-love with Lissa." Mr. Zee called from his nifty director's chair.

I smiled at Fang again, and pushed him towards Lissa making a kissy-face.

Iggy sidled up to me "You know the funny thing?" He asked.

"No, what?"

"Neither Fang nor Lissa can sing worth a dang."

"Then this should be epically epic Iggy."

I watched Mr. Zee pull out his song-folder, yes, he was going to pick Lissa's and Fang's duet-of-love song. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa hanging off of Fang, and giggled. Fang looked pained, he caught my eye and glared at me, ahh good times.

"Ahh, here is the perfect love song for this play." Mr. Zee shouted really loudly, silencing the room. Every eye turned to Mr. Zee, waiting for Fang's and Lissa's song. "The princess and the shadow will sing Love Shack!"

All of the people in the room groaned except for Mr. Zee.

"Now let's rehearse!" Mr. Zee yelled, and Fang and Lissa ran to their appointed spots for the duet-of-love, and then they began to sing.

Fang: If you see a faded sign on the side of the road that says fifteen miles to the….

Lissa: LOVE SHACK! Love Shack yeah yeah. I'm heading down the Atlanta highway.

And this is how it went, Lissa screeching out the words Love Shack, and Fang singing about jukeboxes, and big cars.

(D.N!~ I don't think this song is appropriate for our younger readers, but it would be really funny to listen to this and imagine Fang and Lissa singing it!)

By the time Lissa belted out the last LOVE SHACK! Everyone had their ears covered, and Iggy was trying to figure out a way to blow us out of here. We all turned to Mr. Zee, who had tears in his eyes, and was starting a slow clap, that by the way, no one was following. No offence to anyone who might take it, but that was some of the worst singing I have ever heard in my entire life. And there was that one incident with my dad, a karaoke machine, and a gallon of milk that I don't want to speak of ever again.

Fang came over and Lissa followed "Now how was that." She asked us rudely.

I just laughed in her face "Lissa that was the worst singing I have ever heard."

Lissa stared at me for a second and then said "At least I'm not in a peach costume, bee girl!"

This was true, I had the most hideous costume of almost anyone here. Besides Iggy of course, who had to dress up like a monkey, but my costume was seriously bad. It was shaped like a bubble, and I was stuffed into the middle. There were little holes for me to stuff my arms and legs through, and it was a disgusting orange-yellow color.

"No comment." I said and stalked off.

Iggy ran to catch up with me. "You know Max, you basically just gave up back there."

"Nuh uh! No I just didn't have anything to say because she's just so dumb!"

Iggy smirked and playfully shoved me "Max, you just lost, admit it!"

"No!" I yelled and ran towards the door. I tried to wedge through it but just ended up getting stuck.

The bell rang just then, what luck I have, and guess what. This is the only exit/entrance.

Everyone in the play came up just then, and stopped. Some took out cameras, and said "This is totally going on Mycastle."

Others said "This is going to be my screensaver!"

A couple said "I'm going to sell this!"

Oh what a day I've had. Fang rounded the corner, saw me and started cackling, after he was finished dying of laughter, he came to stand in the middle of the crowd "Okay, kids that's enough leave poor Max alone."

They all dispersed, Fang can look powerful on other people if he wants to. He came up to me and pushed me through the door. He started laughing again when I fell on my butt, and I gave him a horrible glare.

"Well that was entertaining." He said as we began walking toward the dressing room.

"Shut up."

**Dictator!~ Okay how was it! I'm still getting attempting to gain back my writerness I lost over that last months.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Dictator!~ Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys totally made my day/month/week thing!**

**Book of the Week!**

**Terrier: Beka Cooper By: Tamora Pierce **

"Code orange, I repeat code orange!" Iggy yelled into his palm as we walked toward lunch.

I stared at him with an incredulous expression on my face "Iggy… what are you doing?" I asked.

"Duh Max, I'm practicing my panic-into-the-walkie-talkie voice."

"Yah, uh-huh, let's see how that works out for you."

"Yo." Fang said as he caught up to us. He smirked at me and I read his mind(ish) it said that we needed to prepare for what we were about to throw down.

I spoke this through my face oh bring it on.

Through the whole thing Iggy was looking at us weirdly. "Hey, you guys snap out of it. We need to prepare for what we are about to throw down!" I smiled at Fang who looked weirded out, maybe Iggy can read minds too!

"So Fangly, here's the plan, we run up to Miss Pretty Pants, and cover her in chocolate pudding MUHAHAHA! Which then causes the domino effect, cause we all know Miss Pants isn't going to take that sitting down." I briefed Fang as we entered the lunchroom.

"You guys, what if we get caught?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Iggy the whole plan is to get caught, but it's not going to be us who gets caught." Fang said.

"Fang, if she gets caught you might not be able to do the duet-of-love with her on opening night!" I declared.

Fang groaned and started walking faster. "Whoa slow down eager-beaver, or you are going to give yourself a Charley horse!" Fang stopped, glared at me, and continued to walk. Oh yeah, I'm just that good.

We entered, and looked for a table on the outskirts of the cafeteria. Achieving our goal, Iggy set my stuff down on the table, and we continued on our merry way to the lunch line. We all three got the same lunch, chocolate pudding, mashed potatoes and gravy, barbecue, and strawberry lemonade. We are so diabolical.

We went back to our lunch table, and began discussing our plan of action, which was to start a food fight! First we are going to dump pudding on three strategic people, people we know will want revenge. I'm going to dump pudding on Lissa, Fang is going to dump pudding on our star jousting captain, Ricky, and Iggy was going to get Daniel, the kid with anger-issues.

I nonchalantly got up from my seat, taking my pudding with me. Lissa was sitting with all of her cronies, the Lissetes. Cat is her number one lackey. Walking over, I take notice of Fang, and Iggy, who were also nonchalantly walking over to their targets. I sidle up next to Lissa, and she stops telling the Lissetes about some time she had a dog check her out or something, and stares at me. All of the Lissetes stop what they are doing at the exact same time, and stare at me also. It's creepy like a bunch of robots that all try to hard to look alike. I pull out my pudding cup, and Lissa's eyes get uber-wide, and after that it all goes in slow-mo. It's like I'm having an out-of-body-experience, I can see my arm slowly rise to dump pudding on her, I see her slowly jump out of her chair trying to get out of range. But my pudding hits the target. The world snapped back into fast-mo. And that's when it happened.

Lissa jumped up (covered in chocolate pudding, I might add) and snatched up her own pudding. She proceeded to throw it at me, but I ducked at the last second, and the pudding hit someone else. I heard a "Hey!" from somewhere behind me, and the food fight began.

Mashed potatoes, salads, ranch. Everything was flying everywhere. Fang, Iggy, and I regrouped near the back of the cafeteria to observe what we started.

"Ahh this, is good. I mean of all the chaos in school we could have caused this was a good thing to pick." Iggy yelled to us over the noise.

Right then some food flew and hit Fang in the face. All three of us stopped, and stared at Fang.

"Go!" I yelled really loudly, and all three of us ran for a table. We turned it over on its side, and hid behind it. Peeking out of it every once in a while.

The food war we started turned into a full-scale battle when the old lunch lady decided that she was going to dump a whole vat of gravy on an unsuspecting bystander. I started giggling and Fang stared at me funny, like always.

I decided it was time for us to join in. I pulled Fang out from behind the table and used him as my shield.

"Hey!" He yelled when a pudding cup hit his shirt.

"It's not my fault that you happen to be bigger than me."

"Well it is your fault because you decided that I was going to be your human shield!"

"Touché."

"Shut up."

I laughed, and steered Fang towards the salad bar, where I decided that I needed some ranch dressing. I picked up the pump, and walked over to Iggy, who wasn't suspecting a thing. Fang laughed, and I smiled up at him.

"HYCHA!" I yelled right before I poured the ranch on Iggy.

"Hey!" He screamed "You better run Max!" and he then proceeded to chase me through the cafeteria, which wasn't really working because of my broken leg.

Iggy easily caught me and swung me up on his shoulders, so I was staring at his butt. Like when Fang picked me up when I broke my leg.

I started pounding on his back yelling "Let me down!" but he continued to walk. Suddenly I realized where he was taking me. "Oh no! No! Iggy! Put me down right now!"

He started giggling "Sorry Max, but this is for your own good."

Then he threw me in the dumpster behind the cafeteria. It smelled bad in there, and I was about to puke. That's when I heard Fang's voice from above.

"Dude nice one!" I was going to kill him.

"I know right!"

"I can hear you!" I yelled, and the laughed. "You guys stink!"

"Hey at least we don't literally stink!" Iggy yelled down.

Touché.

I heard them start to walk away, I heard Fang stop and yell "OW! Charley-horse!"

"Ha!"

**Dictator!~ Yay, another chapter finished! I love feedback!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Dictator!~ Hey hey hey people! I had a review that asked what a charley–horse is, a charley-horse is basically just a really bad cramp. Oh yeah and sorry about the no update thingy again, I've just been really busy with school starting and sports.**

**Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry for not updating! School started and I was swamped! But I'm back! Yay!**

**Book of the Week!**

**My Soul to Take By: Rachel Vincent!**

**You guys seriously need to check these books out, they are amazing!**

When you're inside a trash can, you have a lot of time to think. Like for instance right now, I'm debating in my head which is better, Pickle or barbecue chips. But also, in a trash can you don't have time for meaningless thoughts such as pickle chips. No not that, you plot your revenge.

As a recap, Fang and Iggy threw me into a trash can, with a broken leg. So now I'm stuck here, in a trash can. With no help. Makes you want to scream doesn't it?

Hour 5

Don't know if I'm going to make it out alive, Hey you! Yes you! The one reading this, will you bring me some granola bars? Naw to simple, I'd rather have world domination.

Hour 6

I'm going crazy! My mind is slowly receding back into its former state, a state of craziness.

Hour 7

I hear a noise! Oh wait that's just a rat….

Hour 12

I don't really think it is hour twelve, I just forgot how to count momentarily.

I'm sick of this "HELP! SAVE MY SOUL!"

"Hello?" I heard someone say from somewhere in the outside world.

"Yes it is I! Come save me from this smelly demise!" I yelled to the mystery stranger.

I saw a head peek over the dumpster lid. It was a male, about six foot five in height and blond in hair color. "Are you okay?" He asked with semi-concern in his voice.

My sarcastic nature kicked in "Why of course I'm okay, you know I was just thrown into a dumpster with a broken leg."

He looked chagrinned "I'm sorry Ma'am."

I started giggling and he stared at me in astonishment "What are you laughing at?"

"You called me ma'am!"

"Whoa steady there, how long have you been in this dumpster?"

It took me a while to think about it, but finally I answered "Erm about 12 hours."

He just stared at me "Well I think we should get you out of there, don't you?"

"I think that would be for the best."

He leaned into the dumpster, his extreme tallness making the difficult task seem simple. He grabbed onto my hands and slowly began lifting me out of the dumpster. I let go of his hand and grabbed onto the lid, I scrambled to the top and gently dropped down.

"You weigh a freaking ton, have you been eating rocks?" He said while smirking.

"Why, your head missing some?" I retorted. (DN: :D yeah I know)

"Touché."

"Déjà vu"

He smiled at me, and I noticed that he had really nice smile, and great hair, and very beautiful eyes.

I saw something change in his expression, but it was quickly gone replaced by another look of concern, "How long has it been since you've eaten anyway?"

"Twelve hours maybe."

"You know by Mims hours, you'd be dead."

A huge smile spread across my face "No way, you play Mims too? I'm addicted to that game."

"Me too." He replied "Now onto more important things, such as the fact that you haven't eaten in hours. Why don't we go get some food for you?"

I thought about it, on one hand I just met the guy and I don't really know him that well, he could be a deadly ninja, like myself. On the other hand he was offering to buy me food, which is huge in my book.

I decided to just go for it, what could possibly happen? I grinned at him and answered "Sure, why not? I need you to answer one question for me though."

"Sure anything."

"Are you a deadly ninja?"

He laughed at me "I solemnly swear that I'm not a deadly ninja."

I sighed in relief and he laughed even harder. I pouted (sssoooo not like me at all) and asked "Why are you laughing at me?"

He laughed again and responded "It was just a funny question."

"Oh."

"Now I have a question."

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

Oh duh, the most basic rule of meeting strangers through dumpster escapades. Ask names first, get granola bars later. Something I just realized is that would he want to be my friend if he knew who I was? He obviously doesn't know that I'm a princess, so I don't think I should tell him. I have to think of a name quick though.

"My name is Ginger Snap!" Oh gosh what an obvious name to shout. (DN: No offense to anyone named Ginger Snap I think it would be a cool name to have."

He kinda stared at me for a while but slowly nodded his head "Okay Ginger, my name is Ceaser Montmain."

"Well let's go Mr. Montmain, I'd really like a granola bar."

And with that we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LLIIIINNNEEE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting at some little café thing on the edge of town that surprisingly sold granola bars, and crangrape juice, which is my new obsession.

When I ordered it, Ceaser stared at me like I was crazy, but before I could say anything else, I ordered him one too.

He glared at me but courteously accepted the drink. He took a sip and his eyes widened, I gave him my 'I told you so smile' and nonchalantly sipped my juice.

Back to the present though we were currently debating running, to playing basketball.

"I personally think that basketball is the harder sport, you have to have many skills to run up and down the court, while dribbling the ball and trying to shoot."

"I'd have to disagree mon ami (my friend in French if you didn't know ) running is definitely the more difficult of the two, it's not only way physical but very mental at the same time, the mental is just as important as the physical, and without good levels of both, you've destroyed yourself in the race."

He began to speak when he was cut off by none other than Iggy "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been!"

I glared at him and said to Ceaser "This is one of the culprits that threw me into the dumpster."

"You have to come back with me right now, everyone's freaking out!" Iggy told me.

I sighed "Fine, Oh by the way." I said looking at Ceaser "Do you have a Mycastle?"

**Dictator!~ How'd you like it! Give me feedback! And don't yell at me for not updating please! I'm so very sorry! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Princess Ride Chapter 16**

**Dictator!~ Okay guys I'm going to try to update more frequently! I'm really sorry about before, but as I said SWAMPED!**

Book of the Week

_**The Iron King by Julie Kagawa**_

I first read this book through the library, and just wow. It was one of the most epic books I've ever read (And trust me I read many of them!) The love interest is amazing, and the main character is enthralling! Trust me people, you will LOVE this book!

Coming back to Fang's castle I realized two things one, Fang was going to kill me, after I kill him of course, and two I can't add Ceaser on Mycastle because he thinks my name is Ginger Snap.

"I can't believe that you just ran off like that with some complete stranger." Iggy scolded as he pulled up to the castle.

"I can't believe you threw me into the dumpster, and then didn't get me out in time to not meet said complete stranger A.K.A Ceaser Montmain."

Iggy just glared at me, knowing that I made a valid point. I stuck my tongue out at him and marched straight into Fang, who was a sickly shade of green. When he saw me, all the color drained out of his face.

"Where were you?" He demanded in an eerily quiet voice, this is going to get ugly.

"Out with Ceaser Montmain, the guy who saved my life." I retorted just as quietly.

Fang's face changed from a deathly white color, to a molten red in seconds "I can't believe that you went off with a stranger! You're a princess, you can't just go off with people!" He screamed.

"Well it's not my fault that I was trapped in a dumpster for twelve straight hours! You didn't even bother to come back for me! Luckily there was a guy around nice enough to help me out and then feed me!" I yelled back with as much vigor.

Fang shut up again, seeing my point.

I sighed "Fang, I really don't want to fight, but there's really no way you can win, I was left in a dumpster!"

Fang stared at the floor I was more than positive I heard a mumbled "I'm sorry." But I wasn't quite sure.

"What was that? I'm not quite sure I heard you properly." I leaned my ear closer to his face.

"I said I'm sorry!"

I giggled and said "Oh now I got it." I then winked at him. "Now tell me why I was stuck in a dumpster for half a day."

"Well er, um you see we hit some really bad traffic and I….."

I cut him off abruptly "You leave me in a trash can forever, and the only excuse you can come up with is that there was traffic! I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry Max, honestly we never meant for you to be in there that long."

I sighed, yes I'm a very forgiving person "Okay Fang, you're forgiven, but Iggy, not so much."

Iggy looked dumbstruck "What! Why am I not forgiven!"

I smiled at him "Because you're Iggy, duh."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIIIIINNNNEE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! No I refuse to go!"

Fang stared at me over his shoulder as he was driving down the road.

"Max, you don't even know why I'm taking you."

I glared at him "Yeah, because you're dumb and won't tell me why."

Fang sighed, "Max, the doctor isn't that bad of a place."

"Yes! Yes it is, it's an evil place of extreme torture!"

I heard a small chuckle from the front seat, and then I heard no more.

He pulled into the doctor's office, picked me up, and carried me into the evil place.

"Hello, I'm assuming you are Max Ride, and Fang Pleasant." Said the receptionist from behind the counter.

"Yes ma'am that is us." Fang answered as he carried me past the desk.

"Help me!" I whisper yelled to the lady.

She glared at me and I hid my face in Fang's back, evil reception lady.

He set my down on a chair and said "Stay."

"I'm not a dog, loser."

"Debatable."

"Grr."

Fang smirked and sat down in the chair next to mine, propping his legs up on the coffee table he grabbed a magazine at random. He opened the first page, and his eyes got really wide.

"What did you grab?"

He showed me the front cover of a girl in a really fancy outfit at the beach, ah he grabbed Rose, the all-girl magazine.

I stole the magazine from him and looked at the article he flipped to. 'How to Grab a Guy in Seven Days Flat', oh gosh.

"Let's find out how to grab a guy in seven days flat Fang, I bet you really want to know how." I said putting major emphasis on really.

Fang looked sick "I really don't want to." (DN: No offense to anyone in this later part, I just made the article up. I really don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or anything.)

"Day one." I continued on like nothing happened. "Stare at your guy with really wide eyes until he looks over at you, and when he finally does, don't stop staring. Guys totally dig that." Giggling I looked over at Fang "Does that really work Fang, if I stared at you without stopping would you ask me out?"

Fang just looked at me "No, Max it won't work, most guys would be creeped out."

"Oh well, onto day two! It says once your guy walks away (A sure sign that he plans on asking you out) find out where he lives, and just kind of loiter around, he may notice you, and fall in love with you even more."

Fang's face looked disgusted and I couldn't help but laugh. "Day 3, after you loiter around his house for a while, walk up to the door and see if he'll let you in. If he doesn't that means he's just playing hard to get, and you should sneak in later. Guys totally love it when you break into their house and steal their cologne, wear it later and walk around him for more effect!"

Oh wow, these people don't know a thing about winning a guy over."Day 4, find out if he goes to your school, and if he doesn't you should transfer schools to be in his, that way, he will get to see you more and he will totally ask you out.

"Day 5, if he starts acting totally disgusted and threatening you with restraining orders, and calling the authorities, it is the absolute best sign that he will be asking you out the VERY next day, so be sure to keep hanging around him until he decides it's time!"

Oh wow, I couldn't stop laughing, and Fang was starting to look like he was about to laugh too.

"Day 6, okay now is the official time, if he hasn't asked you out by now you need to take incentive to ask him out yourself, and if he says no there's always tomorrow! And the next day, and the next."

Finally the last day, this ought to be good.

"Day 7, Okay I know, you're really very sad because your guy's house is vacant, even all the furniture is gone, he must have moved very far away because his parents are afraid you'd break his heart, oh well that means he wasn't the right guy for you, and you should try again with a different crush next week, repeating the process!"

By the end of the article, Fang and I were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"How to Get a Guy in 7 Days, more like How to Scare a Guy so Bad that he Moves Away in a Very Small Amount of Time!" Fang said whilst laughing.

(DN: Really no offense to anyone!"

I was just about to say something else when I heard my name "Max Ride."

Well here we go, with whatever it is.

**Dictator!~ WEEEELLL!**


End file.
